foxy
by helen1029
Summary: naruto's mother is from another world, this affects him. what can happen?


Maya, it was once a beautiful world, where the people moved about freely with the plants and the animals, where the planet was healthy as ever. This was not to last tong. One day, a stranger came to Maya with all new ideas and tools. He said that he came from a place called earth where all people lived their whole lives never growing any tails and yet still managing to survive, an unusual place where the people ruled over the animals and the plants and the rais did not exist. This stranger brought new ideas to the humans who were, and introduced them to power. anyone that had met or talked to this stranger immediately became greedy and started to want more than they ever needed. By the time he had died, there were wars going on between the humans and the others, which ended in a victory for the men. When they finally got bored, they split into factions and learnt the meaning of war.

1000 years later, after maya was irreversibly damaged, a baby was born, with no parents or living relatives. This baby lived to the age of 13 before he gained his tails ( which was a rarity as they normally appeared at the age of 2 years) so he was labelled a freak. Having no tails was almost as bad as not having a head, it was unnatural. This harsh treatment forced the boy to grow up, fast. Since he had a hard life as a child, he was kind to everyone he would ever meet. This boy eventually grew up to be a 9 tails, which had never been seen before. During his lifetime, he managed to bring all the different factions together under a very simple alliance, an eye for an eye, every life taken must be returned equally. Every trade must be fair and always equal. He was written down as a legend and turned into a myth. He was the man who saved the world. After 200 years, people started to believe that the story was not true, and turned into a simple children's story.

About 500 years later, people had forgotten about the treaty. The world had split into 5 different villages, which were governed by ninja who lived in 5 hidden villages. The strongest being the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. At one point, chaos rocked the land and evil ran free. Sins were encouraged and almost nowhere was safe. Adults and children alike cried themselves to sleep in fear of the next day. This was called the great ninja war. There was one man in Konoha who managed to bring a stop to this. He was called the yondaime hokage and was praised as the strongest. He had bright blond hair, deep blue eyes and his name was Arashi Kazama. His enemies were ordered to flee on sight of him. He created alliances between most of the villages, and created a temporary time of peace.

then there was a woman who lived far away in a city called Fae. in a place where the buildings towered over many mountains, and people did not have tails. Where instead of kunai and katana, people used guns and bombs. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and anyone who talked to her would instantly love or like her and she had many admirers, although she was quite slow. She lived in the largest city in her world and had the largest population in history. You could walk down one street a million times and always see a new face. She lived in one of the less known districts. She was very young, a scientist, not married and happy. What she was not expecting was to be visited by the governments black ops the next day. She had been studying an unusual dark spot that had appeared in her basement. Apparently, the government knew what it was, and considered her an enemy. They sent out the countries best to kill her and destroy the evidence, but they failed. Before the end, the laboratory exploded, leaving nothing behind.

At that same moment, part of a strange building appeared in a forest near Konoha, while Arashi was taking a light walk. He inspected the building ( don't know what to call it, thin of half a lab) and found a young woman inside. He took her to the hospital immediately as it seemed that she was almost dead.

--

Kushina's pov

**I'm scared, everything is dark. Last I remember I was working and….**

**I cant remember.**

**Its cold.**

_Kushina, can you hear me_

_**Who is that**_

_Listen, we have decided to give you a chance here. You will live your life in a new world and you can live as you want. _

**Who is there? Where am I? please tell me!**

_--_

_She woke up in Konoha hospital._

_She fell in love with her saviour, Arashi._

_She married him and became pregnant._

_She had her baby on the day of the Kyuubi attack and she called him Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. _

_She gave him up to have the demon sealed in him. _

_She died the next day._

_--_

_The next day, the sandaime hokage gave a baby boy to the local orphanage and named him Uzumaki Naruto._


End file.
